choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Redfield
Redfield, also known as Mr. Red, is the main antagonist of ''It Lives In The Woods''. Appearance Redfield is a demonic being, taking on a black ethereal form, his left hand has long claw-like fingers. When in a neutral state, his eyes glow white but turn an azure blue when he seems to be "happy" or "surprised" and turn a blazing fiery orange when he is "angry". It is unknown if this is his true form or not. Normally, he has a humanoid shape make of black smoke or shadow., but when he is angry, he has shadows acting as hair and has a skeletal face with flames billowing out of his eyes and mouth. Personality Despite being a powerful entity, Redfield is unable to leave the ruins of the building in daylight, although he is able communicate with those who have encountered him. Such is the case with Your Character and your friends even when out in the woods. Having been alone for long periods of time has made him lonely and desperate for other people to communicate with, so when you and your friends communicated with him, he became attached to them, becoming defensive when you threatened to stop visiting him. He is very protective of people he considers to be his friends, as shown when he presumably murdered Cody to stop him from bullying you. In fact, he thinks he is doing your character and your friends favors through the incidents he has caused in Westchester, which he calls "gifts". As stated by Your Character, he often went a little too far and played too rough with the protagonist when they were children, which is presumably what led to Jane's death. For as of yet unknown reasons he was bound to his house in Westchester woods and couldn't leave. In Chapter 3, however, Dan states "You shouldn't have come. Now he can leave." History It is implied that he may have the ability to control supernatural creatures. Although not shown, dialogue implies that he is a ruthless demon who has been haunting Westchester since at least 1871 (Diamond Option). He is seemingly granting Your Character and their friends special abilities and good fortune for a currently unknown reason. It is known Redfield was once investigated by a college professor named Goddard E. Filleus, who wrote letters about his findings. According to the Lore Documents, he may have been responsible for the massacre of a group of cultists in the 1970s. Powers Redfield is a very powerful entity with many supernatural powers and abilities. * Chlorokinesis: Redfield can manipulate vines and roots, essentially using them as tentacles. * Power Granting: Redfield can bestow supernatural abilities upon those he chooses. He was able to grant telekinetic abilities, good fortune, and protection. * Aerokinesis: Redfield can create and manipulate powerful winds. * Possession: Redfield can forcibly take control of another's body. He has so far taken control of Dan, Ava, a large bear, and possible a rattlesnake. *Necromancy: Redfield can reanimate corpses to act as his puppets. This may be related to his chlorokinesis, he must infest a corpse with vines to reanimate it. *Proxies: Redfield can create animal-like creatures that act as his servants, these creatures often act together, like a pack, they are not mindless creatures and they do possess some kind of intelligence (they use tactics when chasing the main group, and one individual worked to retrieve a phone from inside a handbag, though it is unknown whether their minds are their own or Redfield's. *Zookinesis: Redfield has mystical control over ordinary wildlife and nature. *Immortality: According to documents, Redfield may be well over 100 years old or older. This can be explained by the fact that he is a supernatural incorporeal entity thus he do not age and is immune to natural causes. *Telekinesis: Redfield is implied to be possessing telekinetic abilities, as he was able to bestow this power upon Ava. *Superhuman Strength: While taking over Dan, he was able to perform a great level of physical strength that beyond normal humans. *Non-Corporeal Form: Redfield seems not to have a physical form and is a ghost like being, presumably granting the ability to move through solid matter like walls and doors. While not apparently having a physical form he was able to grab your character in chapter 8. *Power Negation: Redfield is able to negate the powers he has given to others. Weaknesses Redfield has shown certain weaknesses. *Cats: Cats are believed to be guardians against evil and are able to sense supernatural entities. He is not able to be near them without them knowing and they will react violently to his presence. *Sunlight: Similiar to vampires, he is harmed by sunlight as he retreated back into his house when he was hit by a sunbeam. *Limited Range: Redfield may be limited to the forest as he seemingly had to use Dan as a vessel to communicate with your group. *Exorcism: Because Redfield forcibly takes control of people sometimes to act as his physical body, it is highly likely that he could be exorcised from a person by force with an exorcism ritual. *Dogs: Dogs can sense supernatural entities and will react violently to his presence. Redfield appears to be afraid of Hilda, as he seemed surprised or scared when Hilda barked and growled at him. Attacked Victims *Dan Pierce (kidnapped) *Jocelyn Wu (whacked in the face by a locker, attacked by crows along with Cody, and nearly choked to death using Ava as a vessel) *Ben (attacked by a bear) *Mr. Cooper (bitten by a rattlesnake) *Britney (attacked by a moss dog) *Your Character (grabbed by Redfield himself) *Everyone at Westchester High (attacked by tarantulas) *Tom (Bitten by a tarantula) Confirmed or Implied Deceased Victims *Jane (cause of death currently unknown) *Cody (impaled on a tree branch outside your character's house) Other Looks MrRed.png| FB IMG 1511391788550.jpg FB IMG 1511385205963.jpg|Mr. Red with blue eyes 24232784 10156043691188982 2868398384611895617 n.jpg| Trivia *A telltale sign of his presence is flickering lights. *"Goddard E. Filleus" is an anagram for "Douglas Redfield". *Redfield can be considered as an “anti-villain” - that is an unconventional villain with heroic goals, personality traits, and/ or virtues. Most of his actions shown so far are motivated by good intentions. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths